Cinco de Mayo
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: “Cinco de Mayo was never so much fun.” He whispered to her. “Draco, you couldn’t be more correct.” In honor of many children conceived on May 5 Cinco de Mayo! R


Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Status: ONE SHOT! Hermione was supposed to die but my cousin yelled at me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shaylynn ;)

Summary:"Cinco de Mayo was never so much fun." He whispered to her. "Draco, you couldn't be more correct."

Parting Words: Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Her eyes glittered with loathing as she stared across the dance floor at him. His eyes narrowed and he glowered at the perfection staring him in the face. Involuntarily their bodies moved toward each other, their hips swayed to the sultry beats, and their minds drew blanks as they moved together. Time was frozen as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The music was fast, but they were in their own world, and in that world the music was always slow. Her hands slithered up his back and casually twirled a lock of his hair around her index finger. 

His breath was hot on her neck, but sweet to her nose. His heartbeat thumped against her scantily clad chest and she sighed. They threw their inhibitions to the wind as they moved together on the dance floor of a Muggle Club. His hands roamed her body and she allowed him to discover her. Not a word was said as he slipped the small strap of fabric off of her shoulder. Or even when she ran her hands down his chest, nothing, silence. Nothing needed to be said between the two of them, their bodies were doing the talking.

She smiled up at him as his fingers gently slipped under the hem of her dress and rubbed her labia lightly. She refused to moan, even though his fingers were: magic. The beat still thumped through the speakers as she drew their bodies closed together. Even with the looks of neighboring couples, they continued on the escapade of exploring the other. Her hand had worked their way into his pockets and was gently massaging him through his pants. A small groan erupted through his throat as he closed his eyes in contentment.

He brought his lips onto hers and pressed hungrily. She kissed him back with a fervor that she lacked with her current fiancé. His tongue forced itself into her mouth and she gladly allowed it. She sucked lightly on the tip before placing her tongue onto his. As they kissed harder, he placed a finger in her center and she melted at his touch. He was doing things to her body that she had no clue were capable. The song changed again but they stayed attached, the night would not end for them. A last call was announced and they danced a final dance together. As the beats ended he picked up her hand and dragged her out into the cool winter air.

His car was parked two blocks away and they practically ran towards the sanity of the metal protection. She dove into the front seat as he turned the key in the ignition and sped off down the road. His home should have been thirty minutes away but they made it there in five. Her laughter was mixed with the three shots of tequila that she had drunk earlier with some lesbian. His fingers ran up the length of her thigh and traced her clitoris. She bit her bottom lip; she still refused to moan for him. Why give him the satisfaction? A smug look crossed his face as she threw her head back but still made no sound. He was driving her crazy and he knew it.

He threw the door open and roughly pushed her up against the wall. His hands groped her through the material of the slinky black dress. She kicked off her heels as her hands worked furiously at the buttons of his shirt. She sensed that he liked when girls took their time so she yanked, buttons flew everywhere. She smirked through the kiss. His hands had found the hidden zipper of her dress and slowly drew it down. She turned their bodies and pushed him up against the front door. Her tiny fingers worked cautiously at his belt buckle and then the button and then the zipper. She yanked the pants down to his thighs and then jumped up, using her feet to slide them down to his ankles. Her dress was hiked over her thighs and down around her waist. His fingers were already working their magic on her vagina. She bit his lip to show the appreciation.

Again, he roughly pressed her body into the wall as he placed his member inside of her. Her walls contracted around him and he let out a small moan. His will power was diminishing slowly and she would win this battle. His fingers kneaded her breasts and she bit his lip once again. His hips stayed still as he walked with her legs around his waist and his pants around his ankle to his bed. The soft silk sheets glimmered in the moonlight as he tossed her body onto his bed. She was an angel…an angel in black. His mouth covered her nipple and sucked. Her hands immediately went to his hair and gripped. She liked that. His mouth worked its way lower. Her breath shortened.

Heat was radiating from her vagina as his mouth slowly closed over her clitoris. His fingers began to work their magic again. He nibbled and sucked as she bit her lip, drawing blood, because she refused to moan. The silence was killing him, he plunged his tongue into her and she arched her back. Still no sound, he noticed. She had too much will power to let him know that she was enjoying his touch. He would just have to see about that.

The tables were turned as she squirmed out from under his touch and pushed him on the bed. Her mouth kissed down his happy trail and licked the base of his penis. Slowly, she kissed the head and then licked the opening, tasting the pre cum. It drove him wild. She took him halfway into her mouth. His breath shortened. She sucked on his head, she could feel his penis throbbing, waiting for release. She took him fully into her mouth and he came. Some of the cum dribbled down her chin but she wiped it away. He smirked and pulled her body onto his.

He re-entered her slowly, urging a moan to escape her tightly pursed lips. Still no sound emitted. Her hips set the pace and he moved in time with her rhythm. It was like they were on the dance floor again, but this time the dance floor was silk. He moaned, a low guttural sound, as she rode his penis. His strong hands pulled her down and kissed her lips hard, still tasting the remnants of his seed on her lips. He smiled as she began to pick up the pace. She threw her head back as she climaxed. A few minutes later he came, and they rolled onto the middle of the large bed. He still remained inside of her.

It was that way for three months before she finally moved in to his home. They celebrated by a full day of tantalizing sex with no moans from her, and no conversation.

He sat in the delivery room at St. Mungo's his leg shaking as his baby was being delivered. The nurses looked at him with lust in their eyes but he turned away from their gaze. The child's cries filled his ears and he looked to the beautiful baby girl.

"Shaylynn May Malfoy." He said to the nurse. He saw his fiancé with her matted hair and walked up to her. He let his lips linger on her forehead.

"Cinco de Mayo was never so much fun." He whispered to her.

"Draco, you couldn't be more correct."

"You're the best mistake I made Hermione."

"Your father would be so proud."

-**Fin-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: So what did you think?**


End file.
